Adventures with Sealand and America
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After an accident, America is turned into an eight-year-old. After meeting up with Sealand, the two strike up a friendship and begin to have adventures... all while making Britian turn gray with worry.
1. It's Usually England's Fault

**Here's another Hetalia fanfic, and once again, it is focusing on America and England (because they are my favorite, especially with their brotherly relationship). I will also have Sealand star in this (he will be the co-star along with America), and a few others will get some time in the spot light.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter One: **It's Usually England's Fault

* * *

It was unusual for both England and America to be missing to a World Meeting. In all honesty, England not going to meetings wasn't unusual. There had been a few times when England would not show up; the two best known instances were after the American Revolution and the War of 1812. It was unusual to have England missing from the meeting when it was being held at his own land. As for America, the simple fact that he was missing (as he had yet to miss a meeting since the day he had been attending them) caused some nations to be surprised.

The meeting ended faster than normal and was considered a bit boring without the normal fighting that usually occurred. Since France, being the nosiest, wanted to know what had caused England to not attend (and by a further extension, America, since England always knew what America was up to), he simply drove to England's home. He knew the residence by heart, and after seeing both America's and England's cars in the driveway, he knew for certain that the two nations were inside. Without hesitation, France threw the front door open, hoping to find something that he could use against England for years to come.

It was the opposite of what he had been expecting.

Sitting on the ground, looking at the stunned nation with matching disapproving looks, was America and England. A _young_ America, who was sitting across from England with his hands held up in what France recognized as a game of patty-cakes. The little nation, taking on the appearance of an eight-year-old, was staring at France with a tiny pout. England was glaring at France, obviously upset to have been interrupted in their game. It took only a few seconds for France to recover, and when he did, he immediately launched himself at America.

"So cuuuuu~" he was cut off when England punched the French nation in the stomach.

"Don't touch my little brother," England ordered as he stared at the fallen nation.

France withheld a sigh as he remembered that England was _very _protective of America (especially when the lad was just a lad). From his place on the ground, France could hear the little nation giggling, obviously amused with his brother's antics. At this age, everything England did was perfect in America's eyes. When France looked back up at England, he found the nation with his fists on his hips, glaring down at him, while child America stood behind his brother, grasping his pant legs as he peeked around him to stare at France.

"What are you doing here you frog?" England demanded.

"You wound me Angleterre," France said dramatically. England's glare turned colder while America released a few more giggles. "I only came to check on you and Amerique. Both of you were missing from the meeting."

A look of recognition sparked in England's green eyes, ridding the face of the glare it previously had.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about that," England said in contemplation.

France's eyebrows climbed into his hairline; England _never_ forgot a meeting, especially in his own nation. England's thoughtful look was broken when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he found America staring up at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Big brother, what meeting were we supposed to go to?" America asked.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about, America," England said warmly, bending down to place a hand on the top of the younger nation's head. France watched the exchange in silence, wisely deciding not to intervene in the mood. "I'll tell everyone we'll be there tomorrow."

"I get to go to a meeting?" America asked his brother with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course," England said with a grin of his own.

America released a cheerful sound and hugged his brother. France noticed there was only a moment's hesitation before England wrapped his little brother in his arms, keeping the boy close to him. France was more serious as he observed the exchange. Feeling eyes on him, England turned his head to look at France.

"You're still here," England muttered with little interest.

"I need to talk with you," France said with seriousness, catching the other nation off guard.

England seemed to have thought it over before nodding, releasing his hold on America's body. He managed to talk the little boy into going upstairs to draw; it was very easy since America seemed to want to please his older brother. Once alone, England motioned for France to take a seat as he sat in his own chair.

"I'm sure you want to know why America is a child," England stated, not bothering to look at France as he fixed up the tea cup he had sitting by his chair.

"What did you do?" France questioned.

"You assume it's my fault," England said in shock. France stared the younger nation down before England sighed. "Fine; I accidentally casted a spell on him, turning him into a child. Happy?"

"Why haven't you returned him to normal?" France questioned.

"The spell wears off automatically after seven days. He woke up as a child this morning," England answered.

"So you casted it today?" France asked.

"No," England answered, pausing to sip his tea. "I casted it yesterday, after the meeting. America had been bothering me, and I accidentally used the spell. I thought it had been a dud, but after seeing him as a child this morning, I read the spell in the book and found the answer."

"So Amerique will be a child for six more days?" France asked, his brain trying to comprehend what it was being told.

"Yes," England answered as he once again took a sip of his tea. "Until then, I will take care of him."

France nodded.

"Soo... Can I stay over the night?" France asked, his eyes already bright with the thought of seeing little America sleep.

As if reading his thoughts, England sent a harsh glare. France just sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. He knew England was always protective of America, even after the American Revolution. Had England been Switzerland, France would have had a bullet in his head.

"Fine, fine," France sighed in defeat as he stood to his feet. "I shall leave your greedy hands with petite Amerique."

"Goodbye frog," England said after walking to the door and slamming it on the French nation.

Sighing quietly under his breath, England headed into the kitchen to start phoning the other nations about the meeting. Hopefully, none of them would freak out when they saw America.

* * *

**A short chapter, but this is to get things going. Each chapter will be set by day, so there will be, roughly, seven to eight chapters. I'm unsure of when I'm going to work on the other chapters because I have a few other stories I need to work on. I will get back to this story when I get the chance, though.**


	2. A Game of Hide and Seek

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'm happy to see little America fans too (it's really hard to resist his cuteness). Now then, here's the moment you are all waiting for. Sealand meets little America! Let these two similar countries meet!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Two: **A Game of Hide-and-Seek

* * *

England was prepared for the responses he'd receive from the other nations once he entered the building. This didn't mean he didn't clutch America closer to his body upon seeing the other nations, who immediately flocked to see the cute, turned-child nation. America, for the most part, didn't cry out in terror. Instead, he curled in closer to his brother. Sure, he was adventurous and fearless... but he had heard rumors about the nations from England and that worried him. England shooed all of them off, not allowing any one of them to touch his precious brother (he did look a little sorry in Japan's and Canada's direction). Germany, the only one who hadn't flocked to see America because he was one of the only serious nations, immediately called the meeting to order. The nations sat reluctantly, stealing a few glances at America who was sitting on his brother's lap. America was still a little tired since he had been woken up early, and so he used the time to take a nap against England's chest (England's soothing strokes on his head helped greatly).

Looking from the slightly cracked opening in the door was Sealand, who was glaring at America. Normally, he'd be looking into the meetings longingly. And normally, he wouldn't be glaring at America since he considered him a hero, but seeing a child younger than him sitting in on the meeting angered Sealand (and of course, Sealand didn't know that was America and just thought it was another nation England created). For the whole meeting, Sealand glared at the young nation while thinking of ways to sneak in further and be recognized. Before his thoughts could continue, he felt a hand on the back of his shirt, and he was lifted from the ground to stare at his caretaker.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the hotel?" Sweden questioned.

Sealand grinned.

"Nope. I'm here to get recognized!" Sealand said.

He could hear some nations behind Sweden groan, but the micro nation ignored it. One day they _would _be accepting him as a nation. Sweden looked like he was going to sigh too but simply turned to Finland. Flushing slightly, Finland raced up and began to talk to Sealand while Sweden returned to his seat. Finland was about to walk Sealand out the door to find a taxi when, of all nations, England stopped him.

"Hold on Finland," England said, causing some nations to look at him in shock. "I was wondering if I could talk with Sealand."

Sealand blinked in surprise before noticing that the nation in England's arms was awake and staring at Sealand in amazement. England ushered Sealand out into the hall and closed the door. He placed the younger nation on the ground, and Sealand felt some satisfaction to know that he was taller than the other nation.

"Now Sealand, I know we are not on good terms, but I was hoping you could help me," England said.

"With what?" Sealand demanded, crossing his arms as he stared at the older nation skeptically.

"I was hoping you'd play with America since you're near the same age," England requested. "I don't want him to be bored during the meeting."

Sealand's eyes bulged at the mention of America. He looked at the nation who had been silent the whole time, the opposite of how he remembered America.

"What happened to him?" Sealand questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," England retorted. "Now, would you mind playing with him?"

Sealand was conflicted, but nodded. While he really wanted to sneak back into the meeting, he decided that playing with America would be more fun since it gave him the chance to play with his hero. England smiled at Sealand, and it was a real smile! He bent down and looked at America, who gave England his full attention.

"Now America, I want you to stay in this building, understand?" England stated.

America nodded, "I understand."

"Good. We'll head back home once the meeting's over, okay?" England asked.

"Okay."

"And if you need anything-"

"I'll be okay big brother," America interrupted England. "Now can I go play?"

England smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Go have fun," he said.

America's eyes brightened before he turned to the other child nation. Without waiting, he grabbed Sealand by the wrist and dragged the boy away. Sealand was shocked by America's strength, but followed the golden haired boy willingly. England watched them leave for a few moments before turning and heading back into the meeting room.

"So you're America?" Sealand asked once America had stopped running.

Both young nations were sitting against a wall, knees drawn up in a comfortable position.

"Uh-huh. And England said you're Sealand," America said, looking over at Sealand.

"That's right!" Sealand said happily, jumping to his feet. "I'm the smallest nation there is!"

America jumped to his feet.

"That's so cool! You weren't a colony first?" America asked.

"Nope," Sealand said proudly.

"So cool!" America cheered. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What game do you have in mind?" the golden-haired micro-nation asked.

"Hide-and-Seek!" America said with a grin.

Sealand grinned and nodded. He never got to play this game with Wy, who was another micro nation, because the girl was on the other side of the world and couldn't make the trip to see Sealand. And even when Sealand headed over to her neck of the woods, she was usually too busy. America grinned and decided to be it, letting Sealand run to hide. After counting to ten, America ran off to find his new friend, and found Sealand hiding behind a door in a room that was empty.

"This place doesn't have many places to hide," Sealand commented after five rounds of playing. "We should head outside."

"England said to not to though," America muttered, looking thoughtful for the first time.

"We'll stick together and stay close to the building," Sealand offered to console America's worries.

America thought about it for a moment before he grinned and nodded. They quickly exited the back of the building and began another game of hide-and-seek. With a more open area, it allowed them to have better hiding places. They had so much fun playing hide-and-seek that they hadn't noticed they were moving farther and farther away from the building.

At that moment, England exited the meeting hall and began his search for America with Finland looking for Sealand. Within five minutes of scouting the whole building and finding no sign of America, England began to panic. He began to search the building again, only growing more frantic when the findings came up empty. The other nations stared at England cautiously as he began to list the terrible things that could have happened.

"What if someone took him? What if they hurt him?" he listed off before his eyes widened with terror. "What if they _killed _him?"

"Now mon ami, I am sure Amerique is not dea-" he didn't get to finish the sentence because England had France up against the wall with a hand around his neck.

"And how do you _know_ exactly?" England questioned dangerously.

"England. Enough of this foolery!" Germany ordered, stepping forward to face the other nation.

When England didn't give any sign of hearing the German nation, said nation stepped forward to pull England off of France. The minute he touched England's shoulder, the older nation turned and grabbed Germany's hand and twisted it with a strength no one knew he had. Germany tried to break out of it, but he soon found himself on his knees holding his arm while glaring up at England. He wasn't afraid, but he was shocked when he saw dark aura began to ooze off the magical nation. England's pupils had disappeared completely, leaving blank eyes a they began to fill with dark energy as well. Germany had heard stories about England's time as the Great British Empire, but now Germany was facing an England who had lost his mind. Before England could unleash terror upon the building, or before another nation could muster up the courage to stop the nation, they were saved by one of England's friends.

"England! We found America!"

England snapped out of his magic trance at hearing Flying Mint Bunny say America's name. He released his hold on Germany and faced the flying creature.

"Where? Where is he?" England asked.

To the other nations, it only looked like England was losing it more after addressing an empty space. Only France knew that something was_ actually_ there, but he decided not to comment on it. Saying anything would just make him look as crazy as they thought England was.

"He's outside. Follow me," Flying Mint Bunny said, flying towards the back.

England was hot on his friend's tail, and the other nations were hot on his. England flung open the door and ran outside, calling for America once again. It took three calls before the little nation popped his head up from under a bush, pouting in the direction of the older nation.

"Awh! You made me give away my hiding spot," America whined.

"Aha! I found you!" Sealand cheered as he appeared out of nowhere, tapping America on the top of the head.

"Only 'cause big brother made me give my spot away," America pouted.

He turned back to look at his older brother and felt himself stiffen. England looked mad. England looked _really_ mad. America realized at that moment that he had disobeyed England's orders and had gone outside, and now his brother was going to scold him. America _really _hated being scolded by England. He always wanted to be the best little brother for England, because if he tried hard enough, then the older nation wouldn't leave him. He'd stay, and then they'd be like a family he'd seen his people have. Sealand tensed as well, having never seen England this upset.

"America, what in the right mind gave you the idea to leave the building after I told you not to?" England demanded once he got to his younger brother.

He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at the little boy, looking every part as a scolding parent. The other nations wisely stayed far behind England to allow him to parent. Finland tried to get Sealand to come where it was safer, but Sealand refused and stood by his friend. America lowered his head in shame.

"We were playing... and there weren't many places to hide... so I thought..."

"Then you should have chosen a different game," England interrupted.

"Hey! It wasn't like it was entirely his fault! I suggested we go outside!" Sealand said, standing up for his friend.

"Sweden will deal with you," England said in his former fort's direction. He turned his attention back to America who wouldn't even look him in the eye. "I'm very disappointed with you America. Do you know how terrified I was when I couldn't find you? I was very worried."

"I'm sorry Mr. England," America apologized as tears began to form.

_Big brother's going to leave because I failed,_ America thought sadly as his tears got larger. _I made him disappointed so he's going to leave, because who wants a little brother who won't listen?_

England stared at America in silence before noticing how utterly sad America looked. The little boy had giant tears in his eyes, but they wouldn't fall, making him look pitiful. England's shoulders slacked when he saw how dejected America was, and with a quiet sigh, he bent down to face his brother one-on-one. He knew the little nation hated being talked down too, and for pity sake, he only went outside. He was still on the grounds, so there was no harm, right?

"America?" England asked softly, causing America to jump slightly. It seemed the young nation was deep in his thoughts. "I'm sorry for scolding you like that. I allowed my anger to get the best of me. I was just very worried that something bad had happened to you. I didn't want you hurt. Next time, promise me you will do as I say. I'm only looking out for you."

"O-okay, Mr. England," America said, wiping at his tears with his sleeve. "A-are you still disappointed with me?"

"No," England said with a warm smile, placing a hand on top of America's hair. "I'm not disappointed."

America smiled and hugged his older brother, forgetting that they were in public. England hugged America back. Sealand stared on in amazement, as he had never seen England _that_ nice. Perhaps jerk England was more than a jerk. England stood up and held his brother's hand tightly.

"Let's go home," he said.

America nodded and followed his brother before stopping to turn back to Sealand. He raised his hand and waved at the micro nation with a grin on his face.

"Bye Sealand. Can we play a game tomorrow?" America called back to his new friend.

"Sure!" Sealand called back with a grin.

America grinned and looked back to his brother. England smiled and nodded before heading back on their direction, ignoring the looks the other nations gave England. Sealand grinned and was excited to spend another day with his friend.

* * *

"I see you're tired out," England teased America as he tucked the young nation into his bed.

"Mhm. Sealand's really good at hide 'n seek," America said.

He yawned and began to close his eyes.

"I'm glad you found a friend," England said with a smile, bending down to peck the nation on the top of the head. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"G'night," America said tiredly, his eyes fully closing as sleep began to take him. "I love you big bwother."

England's heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar phrase the two of them shared when they were younger. England ran a hand through America's hair and returned the sentiment.

"I love you too little brother," the older nation said, pecking America on the top of his head one more time before leaving the room.

In his sleep, America smiled after knowing his older brother loved him back.

* * *

**So... the reviews wore me down and I wrote another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Some part of this story gave me an idea for another story, but I'll hold off. I'm afraid I need to hold off on the other chapters because I really need to work on my other stories. One of them is almost finished, and I want to finish it. Hopefully, this chapter will be enough until I can get the other chapters.**


	3. A Babysitter?

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Now it's time for another country to star. Can you guess who? Also, this chapter was somewhat inspired by the Hetalia story** _Unwanted Redo_**.**

**Also, human names and country names will be used, so don't get confused when you see it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Three: **A Babysitter?

* * *

Sealand arrived at the meeting hall without Sweden. He had left the other nation in his eagerness to meet up with America. He contemplated looking for England's home to get America when he found the younger nation happily walking towards Sealand while towing England behind him. By the way England was stumbling, America was just as eager to meet up with his new friend.

"Wow Sealand! You're here really early!" America commented.

"I'm always early," Sealand said proudly as he puffed out his chest.

England resisted an eye roll and simply looked down at the young nations.

"Is Sweden here?" England questioned.

"Nah. He wouldn't get up, so I left him to sleep and just came here myself. I'm the first one here," Sealand answered, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that England wasn't trying to shoo him away.

"Very well. I guess I can wait till he arrives," England said, mainly to himself.

"Why?" Sealand and America asked in unison.

"Oh. I was just going to ask if he'd allow you to go into the city," England responded.

"Wow! The city?" America asked.

"Yes. I figure you two must be bored of the hall, and so I thought it'd be nice if you two could go into London and see the city," England explained to his little brother (well... both of them).

"Really! That's so cool!" America said with a grin. He turned and grabbed Sealand's wrist. "C'mon! Let's go see London!"

"Hold on there," England said, grabbing the back of America's shirt before he could run past him. "I still need to see if it's alright with Sweden, and then we need to get you a babysitter."

"A babysitter?" Sealand and America whined.

_They could easily be mistaken as twins,_ England mused to himself.

"Yes; it will make me feel better," the older nation said.

America nodded in understanding and calmed down. Sealand was miffed at the fact that he couldn't go into the city, but he decided to follow America's lead and calmed down. He just hoped the babysitter wouldn't be boring like England.

The three nations were waiting inside the meeting room and watched as nations filed in slowly. Every time a new nation came in, America's eyes would brighten in hopes that it was the babysitter; he usually sank back in the seat when England would shake his head. Sealand was getting more and more aggravated with each new nation, though he hid it from Sweden when the nation stepped in. He was happy when Sweden gave England the okay to let Sealand into the city. Almost all the nations had arrived by time their babysitter arrived. Once Prussia stepped through the door and England stood up, Sealand quickly realized who their babysitter would be. He stood up in protest.

"He's going to be babysitting us today!" Sealand demanded.

"Who's that?" America whispered to his friend.

"That's Prussia! He's no longer a country, but he still gets to come to these meetings," Sealand whispered back as he glared at the silver-haired man.

"No way am I babysitting those brats!" Prussia said vehemently. "I'm too awesome for that!"

England's eyes narrowed dangerously at the word 'brats'. He reached out and grabbed Prussia's tie, tugging it down so that England could look the other nation dead in the eye.

"First of all, they are not _brats_, at least America isn't," England said. "And second, I've already discussed this with your brother and he agrees that it'd be best that you babysit them."

"My own brother?" Prussia said in shock. He turned and looked over at Germany who was palming his forehead. "How could you!"

"You are the only one we can lend to the children," Germany responded evenly.

Sitting in his chair, Austria was smiling smugly at the fact that Prussia would not be there. Hungary looked just as happy, if only because she didn't have to separate him from Austria. Prussia stared at his brother in shock before he hung his head.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "I guess no one else is as awesome as me to babysit the children."

England decided not to comment on the matter. Frankly, Prussia wasn't his happiest choice, but he was the only choice. Other nations (France, Spain, Japan, Canada, Russia, etc) had offered to babysit, but England decided that Prussia would be better since he was expendable.

"I don't want you teaching America anything that would make me have to kill you, understand?" England demanded.

"Fine fine," Prussia muttered. "You take the fun out of everything."

England rolled his eyes and walked over to the two children. He didn't miss the glare Sealand was sending Prussia, but that wasn't his concern.

"Now you two, I want you to be on your best behavior for Gilbert," England said, though Sealand got the impression that he was only talking to America.

"His name's Gilbert?" America asked.

"Yes. When you're out in public, you must use your human names," England replied.

"Cool!" America cheered.

"Does it have to be him?" Sealand questioned.

"Yes, now hurry up. We do have a meeting to start," England said, lightly pushing the two children towards Prussia.

"Let's go kiddos. The awesome me is done waiting," Prussia said, ushering the children out.

Sealand took America's wrist in his hand and guided the young nation out. He didn't trust Prussia, and so, as the older of the two children, he swore to make sure nothing happened to America. Prussia followed and guided them out, heading to the rental car he and his brother had rented. It took them only a few moments to make it to the park. Once there, the children were practically jumping at the chance to run through the park.

"Stick close," Gilbert said the minute he and the kids were out of the car. "I don't want to have to deal with the wrath of your caretaker, Alfred, or your's... er..."

"Peter," Peter responded, giving Gilbert an annoyed look.

"Right. Anyways, stay in my line of vision and stay in the park area," Gilbert said. Then in a whisper, he added, "And don't let anyone know you two are nations."

"Whatever," Peter remarked, making a vein twitch on Gilbert's forehead.

Gilbert would have scolded the child, but stopped when he noticed a pretty woman sitting on a bench, reading a book. Assuming the children would follow him, he went to the woman and began to flirt with her. Instead of following him, the children stayed where they were, deciding to ignore the older nation since he was too busy to look after them.

"Hey Peter, want to play a game?" Alfred asked.

Peter turned his attention to the world-power nation.

"What game?" he asked.

Alfred grinned widely and tapped Peter on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" And he ran off.

Peter smiled and ran after Alfred as they began their game of tag. Gilbert hadn't even noticed their disappearance until he was rejected. When looked around, the children were nowhere to be found, throwing Gilbert into a panic.

_If Engand or Sweden finds out, they'll kill me, and that's so unawesome,_ Gilbert thought.

Thinking quickly, Gilbert looked around the park until he found a yellow bird sitting on the railing. He grabbed it and threw it.

"Gilbird! Find them!"

The bird released a chirp before flapping its wings. Grinning in success, Gilbert placed his hands on his hips.

"Ha! There's no way I can lose them now," Gilbert said in victory.

Within minutes, the Gilbird returned to its owner, puffing tiredly.

"Did you find them?" Gilbert asked.

The bird shook its head, causing Gilbert's blood to turn cold. He stood shocked for a second before he bolted, running in a random direction in hopes that he'd find the right path to the young nations.

By the time Gilbert had gotten his act together to find them, the two young nations had made it to the edge of the park, and were running across the street to some buildings. Neither had noticed their change of scenary until Peter heard cars honking. Stopping to look around, he found himself on the sidewalk, heading towards and alley. Alfred hadn't stopped, and was still running, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Alfred! Hold on! We have to go back to the park!" Peter called.

He wasn't warning the other boy simply to follow Gilbert's rules, but he was doing it because England had told them to stay with Gilbert, and Peter didn't want to see Alfred look that sad again. When the other boy didn't give any signs of hearing him, and turned down the corner into an alleyway, Peter followed. He rounded the corner and was about to call for Alfred again, but stopped when he nearly collided with the other body. He was about to say that they needed to return to the park, but stopped himself when he noticed how still Alfred was standing. Looking up, he found was Alfred was staring at, and tensed up as well. Heading towards them was a man with a knife in his hand. The look in his eyes looked deadly, causing Peter to shiver unintentionally.

"Nice outfits kids. You must come from a well off family?" the man said. "I wonder how much your parents would pay to have you returned to them in one piece, eh?"

Alfred snapped out of his frozen state and moved his body so that his arms were outstretched. He looked like he was shielding Peter from the man, and in fact he was. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend, so he'd protect him. Because he was America, and his big brother told him that one day, he'd be strong enough to protect everybody. The man laughed.

"Being a little hero, aren't ya?"

"I am a hero!" Alfred replied to him. "Now leave us alone!"

"Let's see how strong you are then little hero," the man said with a chuckle, before he launched himself at the young nations.

Peter reacted at the same time and grabbed at Alfred, trying to pull him back. Peter knew they had to get out of there, but the man was larger and faster than the two, and so Peter clung Alfred close to him and watched as the man approached with the knife. And then, before his eyes, the man fell to the ground several feet from them. Both young nations, who had been watching the man closely, stared at the man in shock.

"Ha! Didn't expect that from royal awesomeness, right?"

Both heads snapped up to see Gilbert, bent over, breathing heavily with a victorious grin on his face. On his head was a small yellow bird, just as tired as its owner. It took a few seconds, but Alfred recovered quickly as a grin spread across his face.

"Gilbert!" he said in happiness.

He ran over to the other nation and threw his arms around the older man's legs. Peter followed suit and hugged his legs in relief. Gilbert was taken aback by their actions, but he smiled and allowed them a few moments before shooing them off.

"Now we're not going to tell England a thing about this, understand?" Gilbert said to the children as they crossed via the crosswalk. "None of this gets repeated to him, because I'm sure he'd kill me."

"We promise," the two said.

"Good. Now how about some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!"

* * *

England stepped out of the meeting hall with an anticipated look on his face. He walked out of the building, expecting to head to his car, but stopped when he found Prussia walking towards the building with the two boys behind him. All three wore satisfying smiles, and upon seeing his brother, America ran for England and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Hi Mr. England!" America said with a smile.

"Hello America. Did you enjoy your day?" England asked as he picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip.

"Mhm! Mr. Prussia was a really cool babysitter!" America said with a grin in Prussia's direction.

"Oh? Really?" England asked a little suspiciously, looking over at Prussia. "Did you feed him ice cream?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Prussia asked, slightly worried.

England shook his head with a light sigh.

"No no. He usually just says that about anyone who gives him ice cream," England said. "Anyways, thank you for watching them Gilbert."

"Ah~. It was no problem for the awesome me. They were easy to handle," Prussia said as he casually placed his hands behind his head.

"We should get going. Your brother's waiting for you inside," England said as he walked down the steps. "Sealand, I've already talked to Sweden, and he's agreed to let you sleep over for some time."

"Really?" Sealand asked in shock.

"Yes. He said he'd stop by and give you some of your clothing," England responded as he reached the bottom step.

"So cool! We get to have sleep overs!" America said with grin. "Mr. England's yard is really huge! We can play all kinds of games."

England smiled at the boy in his arms before back at Sealand, who looked just as excited as America.

"Wow, really! That sounds like fun. We can have all sorts of adventures as pirates!"

"Yeah!" America cheered.

England sweat-dropped as he watched the two converse amongst themselves about playing pirates and cowboys.

_Sometimes I wonder if Sealand is just a new America,_ England thought to himself as he drove the two home.

* * *

**I couldn't help it! This chapter was just too great to pass up writing. I knew for a long time that Prussia would be a baby-sitter because the others would be too busy to (though I can see some of the others determined to).**

**I'm going to include Latvia and Lichtenstein in two chapters, but they will play some big roles as well. I may also include Wy.**


	4. Poker Game

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Prussia was so much fun to write, and now I can't help but love the friendship I'm having the three share. I'd also like to thank **Rebecca Calzone **for bringing it to my attention that there are more micro nations. I've looked over them, and I've decided on a few who'd make an appearance in the next chapter. I will tell you the guest list at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Four: **Poker Game

* * *

When Sealand woke up, he thought he was in a strange room, before remembering that he was staying with America and England for a while. He was in America's room, sleeping on a spare bed England had brought in for Sealand to sleep on. Said owner of the room was missing, causing Sealand to sit up rather quickly. Where had America gone? Was it a game? Cautiously, the micro nation exited the bed and headed out of the room. He wandered down the hall before coming upon England's room. Seeing that it was cracked open, he pushed the door open and peeked inside.

England was sitting in a rocking chair (who knew he still had that?) closest to the window with the light shining in on him. He was reading a book with America in his arms. The child's head was against his caretakers shoulder with the little guy clutching the front of England's pajama shirt. Both America and England looked to be a peace, though Sealand noticed that America's cheeks were a little red.

"You're up, Sealand," England stated, causing Sealand to jump in surprise.

The older nation hadn't even looked up to the younger nation, causing Sealand to wonder if he had eyes somewhere under his hair. Deciding it was of no use to spy, he pushed the door open and stepped in. England still hadn't looked away from his book.

"America told me about what happened yesterday," England said, his voice perfectly calm as he read on.

Sealand tensed as he stared at the once empire. England looked up quizzically at Sealand, obviously waiting for a response. Finding no other way out of it, Sealand forced himself to relax as he stared at England. If he was going to have to answer for lying, he wouldn't show any fear.

"We weren't paying attention, and by time we did, it was already too late," Sealand answered. "We didn't tell you because... I didn't want to see America sad again."

"Yes," England said with a light sigh. Sealand was shocked to see some sadness in England's eyes as he looked down at the sleeping super power. "He was very distressed when he came in this morning. I'm not angry with either of you, but I need you to be more responsible. America is very simple-minded, and he's easily distracted. He needs someone who will watch out for him."

Sealand nodded. England smiled lightly as he brushed some hair out of America's face. Sealand watched with a sort of detachment. He figured he should be jealous considering England was his brother, but Sealand just couldn't find it in him. He was used to being alone, and he was used to not relying on England, but he knew that the two nations before him had been with each other longer than Sealand had been around. Perhaps it was that reason why he felt no jealousy towards America. England managed to wake America up and got the little nation dress, despite America's protests.

"Both of you will be staying here today," England instructed as he made breakfast for the children.

"How come?" Sealand whined as he glared at England's back.

"Because you have freer reign here. Prussia's already on his way over," England answered, ignoring the whine.

Both children brightened upon hearing their babysitter would be coming over. It was enough to keep Sealand happy, though he didn't eat the breakfast England made (he learned quickly from the previous night that England's cooking was good enough to kill). America covered for him and ate the food so that England wouldn't be suspicious.

England left when Prussia arrived, lingering longer than he should until Prussia kicked him out. The former nation would never admit it, but he found himself enjoying the children's company even if they had only been in each other's companies for one day. He brought a box of donuts along with him since he knew England's famous cooking (Sealand happily devoured most of the pastries with America managing to squeeze a few into his bottomless pit of a stomach).

"How about Uncle Prussia the Awesome teach you children how to play poker?" Prussia asked, after having their breakfast, as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Poker?" the children repeated, looking up at their 'uncle' in interest.

"Yep. It's a fun card game," Prussia said as he took out a pack of cards from his jacket (because he's awesome like that). "We'll play for fun. How's that sound?"

The children looked eager to learn the game from their uncle. He explained the rules clearly and began a trial round to let them get used to the game. Although Sealand struggled with understanding how to win the game, America picked up on it almost immediately, though his poker face needed some work.

"I won!" America cheered to Sealand after winning the tenth round in a row.

Sealand was grinning in excitement with his friend as he congratulated the super power nation. By that time, Prussia quickly realized as he stared down at America's straight flush and his own full house. He quickly remembered that America consisted of the state Nevada, the well-known gambling capitol of the world. Undoubtingly, Nevada was influencing America's chances of winning. This revelation caused Prussia to curl in a corner.

"Damn it. I'm losing to a seven-year-old. If anyone figures that out, my reputation will be ruined," Prussia bemoaned to himself.

"Is Uncle Prussia okay?" America asked as he noticed that the other nation was in the corner of England's kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Sealand remarked. "He's probably going through what the adults call a midlife crisis."

"Oh. That's sad," America commented. "Wanna play in the tree?"

"Actually, I need you to distract Prussia," Sealand said.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to call some friends and set up a meeting for tomorrow. I wanted them to come over and play. But we can't let Prussia or England know. It's supposed to be a surprise," Sealand said. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone."

America nodded and turned back his attention to Prussia. After seeing Sealand run to the phone, America quickly enacted the plan and stepped over to Prussia.

"Uncle Prussia? Can we play poker again? It was really fun," America stated innocently.

"How about we play a different game," Prussia proposed.

"What game?" America asked.

"Go fish," Prussia said in an effort to protect his image. At least he could say he lost to a child at go fish.

America nodded and watched as Prussia taught him how to play go fish. He kept an eye out for Sealand. He was winning go fish as well, something that seemed to be bothering Prussia. No matter what card game Prussia threw in front of the kid, he always won.

"Prussia!" Sealand suddenly yelled, interrupting the thirteenth game.

His surprise yell caused America to look over at him in shock while Prussia jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"What?" he called in shock, turning to look at the micro nation.

"I'm hungry," Sealand answered, smiling proudly to himself.

Prussia sighed and palmed his forehead.

"The awesome me is too old for these children," he muttered.

Both America and Sealand laughed at Prussia.

* * *

Another meeting was over, and that was the last for the week. Many nations would be leaving that day, though a few were staying behind for different reasons. England, the last to exit the meeting hall because he was the hosting nation, was stopped by a voice that rang out down the hallway. Turning, he found Estonia leading a nervous looking Latvia (England felt sympathetic to the poor boy).

"England, Latvia was wondering if he could go over to your house tomorrow to play with Sealand," Estonia requested. "I think it'd be good for him to broaden his social circle."

"That sounds fine," England said with a nod. "I'm sure America and Sealand will be happy to have another friend over."

Latvia smiled happily.

"Thank you Mr. England," Latvia said.

"We'll be over in the afternoon," Estonia said with a smile.

England nodded with a smile, "That sounds fine."

The two Baltic nations left, leaving England to watch their disappearance. He was about to leave again when he noticed Switzerland heading his way from the direction Estonia left. Following behind was Liechtenstein, who was looking very meek as she followed her brother.

"England, I need to speak with you," Switzerland said.

"Yes?" England asked.

"My little sister wanted to ask you something," Switzerland responded as he stopped in front of the other nation. He then turned and prompted his sister to step forward, "Go ahead."

"Mr. England. May I please come to your house tomorrow to play with Sealand and little America?" Liechtenstein asked in her sweet little voice.

England smiled warmly at the other nation. She was so sweet that it was hard to deny her anything. He nodded.

"That sounds fine. How about sometime before lunch," England answered.

"Thank you Mr. England. That sounds wonderful," she said with a smile.

Switzerland gave a curt nod before ushering his sister away. England watched the two leave before suddenly feeling jealous of the two. They reminded him of his past, the one with him and America. Feeling his heart fall a little at remembering his painful past, England forced the memories away and headed for his car.

When England opened the door to his house, he expected the pair of arms that wrapped around his legs. He hadn't remembered that the little guy holding his legs was very strong, and so England found himself on the ground, staring up at the sky to the sounds of America's cute giggling and the mocking laughter of Sealand and Prussia.

"You're home Mr. England!" America said with a bright smile.

England sat the boy next to him as he sat up.

"Thank you for the welcome home America," England said with a smile as he looked at America. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fun! Uncle Prussia taught me how to play poker!" America cheered, missing the way Prussia had frantically tried to get America to be quiet.

"..._**What?**_"

* * *

**Hm... I feel bad. I don't think I gave enough bonding with America and Sealand. Hmms... I shall remedy this later.**

**Anywho, who's excited for Latvia and Liechtenstein to join Sealand and America's group? And who else is coming over? These micro nations: Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel. Germany and Prussia will make an appearance, and Switzerland and Estonia will make another quick appearance.**

**I do feel bad for not letting Japan, Canada, and Lithuania spend time with America... but I wanted him to spend more time with England, Sealand, and Prussia (mostly the former two rather than the latter).**


	5. Play Date

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm excited for this chapter because we've got several personalities coming together to play. Since I barely know Ladonia and Kugelmugel, I am going to do my best with what the Hetalia wiki tells me about them. Wy, Liechtenstein, and Latvia are easier since the latter two are in the anime (and I only watch the anime) and Wy reminds me of another character.**

**Also, I'm hoping to kill you all with more cute Colonial!America. If you could all just sign the waver at the bottom, that'd be great.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Five: **Play Date

* * *

Sealand was bursting at the seams the next morning in excitement. And since Sealand was, America was too, even though he didn't know why they were. England was suspicious since he knew all too well that someone as mania tic as Sealand and America bursting in excitement meant something. He decided to ignore pointing it out and settled on explaining the day to the two since he hadn't gotten the chance the other day.

"Latvia and Liechtenstein are coming over today," England said as he sipped his tea while reading over his newspaper.

The children, both eating cereal because England was suffering from a headache and didn't feel like cooking breakfast (Sealand chalked this up as a miracle), looked up at England.

"Really?" Sealand asked. "Cool!"

"Who are they?" America asked Sealand.

"Latvia's a friend of mine, and Liechtenstein is his crush," Sealand said proudly, not even realizing Latvia probably wanted that to stay a secret.

"Really? Well best of luck to him. He must be brave enough to face down Switzerland's rifle," England muttered casually. _Then again, he's been living with Russia all his life, so perhaps he's not that afraid of the other nation._

"This will be such a cool day!" Sealand said with a grin. "Will Prussia be coming over again?"

"Yes," England replied simply.

Both children cheered, not realizing that England was still miffed at Prussia for teaching America how to play poker at a young age. The doorbell rang right as they finished breakfast, and since America assumed it was Prussia, he ran to the door and flung it open. He blinked as he stared up at a tall blond in a suit-and-tie. Steel blue eyes looked down at America while the child-turned-super power-nation looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. Before either could say something, Prussia's voice rang out behind the body.

"Hey move it West! The awesome me wants to head in," Prussia said.

"West", actually Germany, sighed as he moved aside to reveal Prussia. Upon seeing him, America grinned and ran to him.

"Uncle Prussia!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Hey there kiddo," Prussia said in greeting.

Sealand ran out of the kitchen and gave Prussia a hug too while England followed a bit slowly.

"Are you here to babysit too?" England asked Germany.

"Yes, but I'm not here to watch the children," Germany answered.

England just smiled in understanding before looking at his driveway. In the distance, he could see another car approaching. As it got closer, he realized that it was Switzerland. Liechtenstein looked eager as she sat politely in her seat.

"Boys, Liechtenstein is coming," England said to Sealand and America.

Both boys perked up upon hearing a new name and watched the car approach as well. When it parked, America and Sealand raced to the passenger side.

"Hi Liechtenstein," the boys said with a wave as she got out.

Liechtenstein smiled sweetly at them as they began to tell her some of their adventures from the week. While his little sister was preoccupied, Switzerland approached the three adults who greeted Switzerland with a nod.

"Should I even have to warn you about what may happen if Liechtenstein is hurt?" Switzerland stated.

"I assure you, she'll be fine," England said calmly. "If anything, she'll keep the boys in line."

Switzerland gave a curt nod before returning to his sister. He said a few quick words before he was off, leaving his sister to play with the two younger nations. Both boys grabbed her wrists and gently guided her in the direction of the house. She followed them inside, leaving the adults outside.

"Well I have some tea on the pot if you'd like some," England said as he headed back into the home.

"Ja. That sounds good," Germany stated. "Come bruder."

"I'm coming," Prussia said, following his younger brother inside.

Up in America's room, Liechtenstein was being informed of the guests that were coming over.

"Latvia's on his way," Sealand said, watching as Liechtenstein's smile grew just a little more.

"He is?" she asked.

"Yep, and three of my micro nation friends are too," Sealand said.

"Who are they? You never told me," America said with a small pout.

"I didn't?" Sealand asked in surprise to America. "Oh... Well it's my friends Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel."

"This sounds like a fun day," Liechtenstein said.

"It will be! We'll have a fun adventure. But we can't tell England about my other friends just yet. It's going to be a surprise," Sealand said with a grin.

The two other nations nodded and zipped their mouths shut. At that moment, the doorbell rang again, making Sealand and America hop to their feet and run down the stairs. Liechtenstein followed as quickly as she could. Germany had beaten the children to the front door and opened it to reveal Estonia and Latvia. Latvia paled upon seeing Germany, but the taller nation didn't stand at the doorway long because Sealand muscled his way to the front. Seeing his friend, Latvia regained some color and relaxed.

"Hi Latvia!" Sealand greeted with a grin. "It sure took you a while to get here."

"Traffic," Latvia answered meekly, glancing at Germany in worry.

"C'mon pal! You have to meet America. and Liechtenstein's here," Sealand said as he dragged Latvia into England's house.

"Li-Liechtenstein!" Latvia repeated in shock as he blushed.

America watched Sealand drag Latvia over to Liechtenstein (America had a real hard time remembering how to say her name), and watched as England mentioned something to Estonia before the other nation was gone. He then looked at Germany, who seemed to be unsure of what to do. America blinked up at Germany, causing the other nation to feel more uncomfortable. He was never really good with children, and his only experience was with Italy (that doesn't count though since he can't yell idiot at America).

"Uncle Germany, you're really tall," America pointed out.

"Uh..." Germany replied intelligently. Did he just call him-

"Can I sit on your shoulders!" America asked as he gripped Germany's pants legs. "Please please please please please please please plea-"

"Alright," Germany said, restraining from yelling at the young child.

America released a cry of victory and felt himself be picked up and placed on Germany's shoulders. He was used to be on shoulders, and he smiled when he was able to look down on the house. He could almost touch the ceiling!

"Wow! Look Sealand! Look how tall I am!" America called to his friend. "I can touch the ceiling!"

Sealand left Latvia with Liechtenstein and grinned at America.

"That looks cool America! But I'm been taller," Sealand boosted.

America looked at his friend in awe.

"You have? When?" America asked.

"America, what are you doing?" England asked as he walked in with Prussia following.

"Uncle Germany let me sit on his shoulders!" America said proudly as his arms were wrapped around Germany's forehead.

Prussia was chuckling to himself while England held in a sigh. Poor Germany looked so far out of his element that it was pitiful. He walked over and held his arms out. Germany quickly took America off his shoulders and placed the boy in England's hands.

"Please do not cause your uncle to feel uncomfortable," England said.

"But I wasn't," America protested.

England sighed and shook his head. There really was no arguing with the child. At that moment, the doorbell rang. England looked up in question while Prussia and Germany looked at England in question. Sealand burst into a smile and ran at the door. He grabbed the doorknob and threw it open, revealing three micro nations.

"You made it!" Sealand said with a grin.

"We would have been here sooner, but these two felt it necessary to argue over the directions," Wy muttered as she walked in.

"I didn't hear you giving the right directions!" Ladonia argued as he followed the girl.

"This house is very big," Kugelmugel said in approval.

"What the hell is this?" England demanded as he watched the three micro nations walk in.

"These are Sealand's friends," America said happily as he looked at his brother.

England's eyes narrowed in on Sealand, who stood unafraid.

"You didn't tell him?" Wy asked, though it really wasn't a question.

"Of course not. It was a surprise," Sealand stated without a care.

"Idiot," Ladonia muttered.

"Sealand, can I have a word with you?" England asked as he passed America over to Prussia.

Sealand sighed and followed after the nation.

"Yes?" Sealand questioned once England led him into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me that you were bringing your friends over?" England questioned.

"I wasn't," Sealand responded. "It was a surprise."

"Obviously," England murmured. "You're too much like America."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sealand questioned, raising in defense of his little friend.

"Nothing," England sighed. "Just go play with your friends and don't bother us."

Sealand stuck his tongue out at him before turning and walking out of the room to his friends. Wy was busy talking with Liechtenstein while Kugelmugel and Ladonia were arguing with Latvia and America watching. Prussia and Germany were discussing something in their own language. Sealand ignored the adults and simply hopped over to his friends, quickly stepping into his leadership position.

"Alright guys! Let's head outside to have an adventure!" Sealand said.

America cheered and quickly stepped forward like the loyal friend he was. Both male micro nations rolled their eyes.

"Idiot. What adventure can we have?" Ladonia questioned as he crossed his arms.

Sealand and the actual nations ignored him, focusing instead on Sealand as he led them outside. Kugelmugel followed since he didn't have anything else to do, and Ladonia followed reluctantly. Once outside, Sealand regarded his followers and grinned.

"Alright everyone. What adventure should we go on?" Sealand questioned his group.

"You mean you don't know?" Wy questioned.

"I didn't plan on it," Sealand said.

Latvia gave a small laugh while Ladonia cursed under his breath.

"Why don't we go to Mr. England's backyard and see his trees? I heard from my big brother that England's yard had a small forest," Liechtenstein suggested.

"Can we? Please?" America asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

The simple look was enough to make all of them agree, and the group was soon on there way to England's mini-forest. It wasn't very impressive, but it was enough for their small gang. Only America seemed impressed with the forest, but that may be because of his bias towards England.

"What now, o' fearless leader?" Ladonia questioned.

Latvia sent a small glare in Ladonia's question, but he looked back at Sealand to see what he would say.

"We can pretend we're humans wandering through a forest, trying to run away from wild animals!" America proposed with a giant grin. "And when the humans are caught, the animals bring them back to their den and eat them!"

"That doesn't sound very fun, kid," Ladonia said.

America pouted, but wasn't one to back down.

"But it can be real fun because we can run up the trees!" America protested.

"I think it sounds like fun," Liechtenstein said, stepping behind America to offer her support to the eight year old.

America smiled up at the female nation. "See! Liet...Liech... Lie-"

"You can call me Lilli," Liechtenstein said with a grin.

America flashed her a thankful grin.

"See! Lilli thinks it's a great idea!" America said.

"I-I'm up for it," Latvia said, stepping next to Liechtenstein.

The girl gave him a warm smile, making him blush further.

"It's not like you two have any better ideas," Wy said as she stepped up.

Sealand grinned as he placed a hand on America's head. Ladonia felt upset before sighing.

"Fine. What's going to happen?" Ladonia questioned.

"We split up into groups obviously. One will be the animal group, and the other will be the human group," Sealand explained.

"This just sounds like a terrible version of tag," Ladonia muttered to himself.

"It's not very artistic," Kugelmugel muttered.

"Stop complaining you two," Wy remarked. "Let's have the Sealand, Latvia, and America be in the human group while the rest of us are the animals."

"W-wait-"

"YAHOO!"

"THE HERO WILL WIN!"

"You three have a ten second start," Wy continued, ignoring Latvia's protests. "You'd better get going."

"Good luck, Latvia," Liechtenstein said to the Baltic nation.

Latvia blushed, and before he could stutter out a response, Sealand grabbed his elbow to pull him away.

"You can flirt with Liechtenstein later," Sealand said rather loudly, causing Latvia to blush even more.

"S-Sealand!" Latvia protested as he was dragged.

America giggled and ran ahead of them, faster than the two nations. Liechtenstein was confused by their behavior, while Wy sighed.

"What's the time boys?" Wy asked her two micro nation friends.

"I think they have 5 more seconds," Kugelmugel stated.

"Focus on America first. He'll be hardest to get," Wy said as she stepped into the leadership role. "Liechtenstein, you stay here and be the base. We'll bring them to you."

"Why do we need to focus on America? Shouldn't we get that Latvia kid?" Ladonia questioned.

"You don't know your geography well. America has a lot of forests, and I guarantee he grew up around a few. He'll know his way around here," Wy explained. "Get him first, then Sealand, then Latvia."

"Fine," the two micro nations said.

"Please don't hurt America or Latvia. America is very small, and Latvia is not very strong," Liechtenstein said in worry.

"Don't worry about them," Wy said with a casual smile. Despite her cool demeanor, she was actually excited to play the game. "Now then boys, let's go catch some nations."

While Wy was excited for the game, Latvia was anything but.

"Why are we climbing again?" Latvia questioned.

"Because Wy and the others can't climb very well," Sealand answered.

"Neither can I!" Latvia protested.

"You're doing really great!" America said in encouragement.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?" Ladonia shouted.

"Wow! They have great hearing," America shouted down to Sealand.

Latvia sweat-dropped.

_Do they realize how loud they really are?_ he thought.

"Hey Latvia!" America's voice called, causing the young nation to come out of his thoughts. "Were you staring off into space?"

"W-what? No!" Latvia said, defending himself.

"You shouldn't zone out like that," Sealand said. "The limbs are a little weak, so you have to pay extra attention."

_If the limbs are so weak, then why are we climbing them?_ Latvia thought to himself, though he wasn't brave enough to voice them.

"C'mon! I think-" America's sentence was cut off by a resounding snap.

The limb his right hand had been holding the limb his left foot had been on snapped, causing the young boy to lose balance. The shock had silenced him, and he fell towards the ground. Sealand had been too close America, and when the shock wore off, there had been no time to react. He watched helplessly as his friend fell. Latvia didn't think; he just reacted. He held out his arm and managed to catch America by his wrist. He brought the boy as close to him as he could before he felt his own limb snap and he was falling to the ground with America pulled close to his body. Latvia was closer to the ground, and so the fall was shorter and had less of an impact. Because of America's weight, however, Latvia did lose a little of his breath upon hitting the ground, but it was nothing damaging.

"You okay America?" Latvia asked the nation as he heard three pairs of footsteps approach.

America sat in stunned silence for a moment before he began to cry. His wails were very loud, causing Latvia's ears to ring, but he couldn't fault the child for being scared. Even Latvia was shaken.

"What happened?" Wy asked as she approached.

"America fell and I caught him. Then I fell, and here we are," Latvia answered.

"Shut the damn kid up!" Ladonia muttered.

"Shut up," Kugelmugel responded.

"Are you okay America?" Sealand asked as he hopped off the tree and ran to his friend.

"He doesn't look too beat up," Wy commented as she kneeled next to the kid.

Latvia sat up with Sealand's help and had the boy sitting on his lap. America still sobbed and cried away, eating away at Latvia's heart.

_If he doesn't stop crying, I may start crying too,_ he thought to himself.

"What happened?" Liechtenstein asked as she came towards the group.

"Lilli, go grab England!" Wy ordered upon seeing the girl.

Liechtenstein didn't hesitate. With a nod, she turned and ran for the mansion. She was thankful she had decided to wear a skirt rather than her dress; this allowed her to run faster. The three adults had been sitting around having a small debate when Liechtenstein bursted in, breathing heavily.

"Liechten-"

"Mr. England, you must come quick. Something is wrong with America," Liechtenstein said quickly, cutting off England.

"What?"

"The kid's hurt?" Prussia asked as he stood up, looking just as shocked as England.

"Where is he?" Germany asked, sounding the calmest as he too rose to his feet.

"In the forest," Liechtenstein answered. "Follow me."

The three adults wasted no time in follow Liechtenstein, and though England wasn't the most fit, he still managed to beat them after hearing America's cries. When he came upon the gathered group, he picked up America and held him close in his arms. America seemed to have known who was holding him because he reached out and grabbed England's shirt. His cries died down into silent sobs and hiccups as he hid his face in England's shirt.

"It's okay," England whispered as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You're okay now."

"Are you alright?" Liechtenstein asked Latvia as she helped him stand to his feet.

"I'm fine," Latvia responded.

"What happened?" Germany asked.

"We were climbing a tree and America fell," Sealand responded with his head lowered. "Latvia caught him, but they both fell."

"He seems alright, but I'll take him inside and clean up his arms," England said. "Do you need to clean up Latvia?"

"No. I'm alright," Latvia answered.

England nodded before turning and walking away. Prussia looked back to the group and smiled.

"How about we get some grub kids?" he offered.

A few of the children nodded and followed the man back to the mansion. While they went off to eat lunch made by Prussia and his younger brother, Sealand headed up to the bathroom and stood at the door, watching as England ran a wet rag up and down America's arms. America had settled down to light sniffling, and used his fists to rub away the tears.

"It's alright America. The fall must of frightened you, huh?" England asked warmly as he finished up cleaning America's arms.

America nodded as he sniffled. England looked up when he sensed the other presence.

"Is something the matter Sealand?" England asked as he went for the Band-Aids.

"I should have watched America better. The trees weren't very stable, and I shouldn't have let him climb it," Sealand said.

"It's alright Sealand," England said as he grabbed the Band-Aid. "America's used to climbing trees, though the trees he climbs are much stronger. My trees, unfortunately, are not meant for climbing. He's not hurt; he's just a little startled from the fall. He'll be fine in a couple of moments. From now on, though, how about we stay away from climbing trees?"

Sealand nodded, feeling a little better. America only required one Band-Aid for a small cut before he was up and about. They headed down and ate the pasta lunch since it was quick and easy. Just as England had predicted, America was back to his old self in a matter of moments, causing the other young nations to feel relieved (even Ladonia and Kugelmugel were happy to see America better).

When lunch was finished up, America was able to get everyone (including the adults) to play hide-and-seek. They used the forest since they could easily hide in bushes and behind trees. Germany was so far the best player since, as the seeker, he had managed to find everyone in under five minutes. Prussia was just as good, though not as humble ("I'm so awesome!").

When the sun began to set, Estonia, Switzerland, and Hutt River drove up to pick up the children. Sealand and America reluctantly said goodbye to the other kids, feeling sad that they couldn't let their friends stay longer. After promising to set up another play date, the other five nations left. Germany and Prussia left soon after, though not before receiving goodbye hugs from America and Sealand (Germany seemed to have gotten used to America calling him uncle). This left the three nations to themselves.

"You two must be tired after having an eventful day," England said as he tucked America in that night.

"I'm not sleepy!" Sealand protested, though the yawn failed to convince the older nation.

"Mhm. You two should get some rest," England said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sealand muttered as his eyes closed.

"G'night big brother," America whispered as he fell asleep.

England smiled and kissed his little brother on his forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

He left the room, closing the door and turning off the light on his way out. The smile he had on his face turned sad as he headed down the stairs and to the phone. Dialing a number he knew, he waited for the voice on the other side to pick up.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said into the phone once the other side picked up.

* * *

**Yes! A cliff hanger. And it's the longest chapter so far! I am proud of myself. I do feel bad for making Ladonia seem like a creep... but he's a bit of a narcissist (not like Prussia).**

**Also, is it wrong that I now have been bought into the Sealand, America, Wy, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel group? And I'm the one writing it! I mean, halfway through, I looked at them and thought, "Holy crud! They're the Digidestine!" Think about it:**

**Sealand - Crest of Courage  
Ladonia - Crest of Friendship  
Liechtenstein - Crest of Love  
Kugelmugel - Crest of Knowledge  
Wy - Crest of Sincerity  
Latvia - Crest of Reliability  
America - Crest of Hope**

**It fits! And it give me a new story idea.**

**Anyways, we have three more chapters; two more days of little America. What's going to happen next?**


	6. Separation Anxiety

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry if this seemed to come out much later than my other chapters. It's not because I lost interest; the reason is a very sound one. I spent the weekend with my aunt who had us going going going (we went to the Science Center, the movies, hiking, etc) so I found no time to write. I then spent time with my grandma (and I found a little time to write). Hopefully this explanation won't get me killed.**

**I've discovered my summary isn't the best... but because I'm getting towards the end, I'm just going to leave it. Anyways, onto the chapter, and unfortunately, it gets a little sad at this point.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Six: **Separation Anxiety

* * *

Sealand woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it was somewhere in his gut. He didn't feel sick or anything. In the bed next to him, America was sleeping soundly with the blankets curled around him. Sealand smiled at the little guy before hopping out of bed. With his clothes on, he headed downstairs to sneak some breakfast in. When he reached the bottom step, he found England sitting in a chair. The older nations shoulders were slumped pathetically.

"England?" Sealand questioned. Never in his life had he seen the nation so pathetic looking.

England straightened up and looked over at Sealand, putting on a facade as he faced the micro nation.

"Good morning Sealand. Looking for breakfast?" England asked.

Sealand decided to nod instead of questioning why the man looked upset. He also wouldn't comment on how red England's eyes looked. England smiled and nodded at him.

"Very well. I'll go get America and make you all some toast," he said as he got up from the chair.

Sealand watched the old nation walk past him. He didn't comment on the fact that the clothes he was wearing looked exactly like the clothes he wore the day before, or the fact that they were wrinkled. Sealand merely let him walk past him and up to America's room. Sealand stood in his place, staring up the stairs. In a matter of seconds, England reappeared with America securly on his hip. Dressed for the day, the young nation had his head laying against England's shoulder as he yawned.

"What time is it?" America asked sleepily.

"Time for breakfast," England answered with a smile.

"Too early," America yawned as he closed his eyes and settled against England's side.

"It's never too early for breakfast," England responded as he entered the kitchen with Sealand following at his heels.

Sealand watched England carefully throughout breakfast. Something was off about the other nation, and that bothered Sealand. So to figure out what was the cause, Sealand began to watch England. He was barely speaking, simply focusing on his task, which consisted of making breakfast and waking America up long enough so that the boy wouldn't fall over.

"Hey big brother?" America asked as he looked at his brother. "Why are your eyes red?"

Sealand looked up discreetly from his plate that had been set infront of him to see England freeze. England smiled sadly and placed the plate down in front of America. The boy was still looking up at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

"I just had a rough night America, that's all. Now eat your breakfast, I need to tend to something," England instructed as he left the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with big brother," America mumbled as he stared at the empty entrance way.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Sealand said in an effort to console America.

America looked sadly at the exit his brother had made, but he began to eat his breakfast. Sealand stared at the nation in sympathy. In his small time with America, he quickly learned that the nation cared for England. He was devoted to the boy he thought of as his brother. To know your own brother was hiding something... it was obvious why America look so sad. When they finished their breakfast, they washed up the plates and headed outside to play. They decided that playing outside would be better than staying inside; if something was wrong with England, then they wanted to give the man as much time and space as he needed.

It was a surprise to them when they saw a car drive up and France step out. Without hesitating, America ran to the man, though not with the same happiness as he does with other nations. It may have to do with the fact that he always picked on his older brother. Sealand followed America closely since he'd never seen France look serious. Both rounded the corner, only to see England handing France luggage; their luggage!

"Hey! You're taking my stuff!" Sealand spoke out, pointing an accusing finger at the older nations.

Both ignored him and continued to put the bags in the car's trunk. Frowning, America walked over to the car and tugged on England's pant legs.

"What are you doing with our stuff England?" America asked.

England ignored America's question and headed back into the home to grab more luggage. France stared at little America in sympathy, watching as the child frowned in concern and hurt at being rebuffed by his older brother. Sealand fumed in England's direction.

"You jerk! Answer him!" Sealand demanded as he came to his friend's defense.

England ignored Sealand's outburst as he placed the last of the luggage's away. When finished, he turned to face America, who had tears forming in his eyes. England felt his throat clench before he bent down to stare at him eye-to-eye.

"I need you to do me something, America," England began.

"What?" America asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I need you to be good for France," England answered. "No causing trouble, understand?"

"Why?" America asked.

"Because... Because you and Sealand will be spending the night with him today and tomorrow," he answered.

"What?" Sealand and America exclaimed in unison.

At the mention of not being with his brother, tears sprung from America's eyes as he became frantic.

"Are you coming with us?" America asked.

"No, I have to-"

"Why can't you come with us? Why can't I stay!" America shouted, interrupting England's sentence. Tears were falling down his face earnestly at that point. "Can't I stay here?"

"I'm afraid you can't," England answered, sounding as depressed as he looked.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" America asked, looking at his brother frantically.

"No, you didn't," England replied.

"Then why can't I stay? Please don't make me leave!" America begged, his tears large as they rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry America," England whispered. His voice was so small.

"I knew you were nothing but a jerk!" Sealand cried from his place on the sidelines.

France sent Sealand a look, but the look went ignored. Sealand was too busy glaring at England.

"Please let me stay! I promise I'll be a better brother!" America pleaded, continuing to try and change his brother's mind.

"America, it has nothing to do with you being a good or bad brother," England said. "You just have to go with France."

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay with you!" America cried, reaching out and latching himself to England.

"Angleterre, perhaps he can stay just a little-"

"No. He has to go with you, now," England responded sadly.

He picked up America and walked him to the side of France's car. The nation in his arms began to kick and scream. This caused Sealand to become involved and fight to get America. Both nations were strong for their age and height. Despite the fact that he should have fallen due to their combined strengths, England still managed to seatbelt America into the backseat. This caused the nation to dissolve into a fit of tears that broke all their hearts. England turned to regard Sealand, who was glaring up at England with so much hate. He didn't say a thing; he turned on his heel and headed to the other side of the car. He slammed the door shut once he was inside the car. England stared sadly at the car, where he could hear America's loud wails. France stepped up and looked at him in sympathy. England looked destroyed.

"You could have waited till tomorrow, right Angleterre?" France asked.

"No. If he stays with me for a moment longer,... I don't know if I would have let him return to his proper age," England responded. "It's better that he stays with you."

"Promise me you won't go to the pubs," France said.

England ignored France's request. After a few moments of no response, France sighed and climbed into his rental car. He checked his rear-view mirror to see that Sealand was hugging America while the young nation was crying. He wasn't as loud as before, but he was still crying. France turned on the car and began his journey off of England's property. He glanced to the house where he found England staring at the car sadly. He forced the lump down his throat and headed to the vacation home he had.

* * *

Prussia, Spain, Japan, and Canada were all waiting for France to return. Canada, who always roomed with France when they came to England for meetings since the man was his technical father, had overheard France talking with England about America. When he heard America would be rooming with France for a few nights, he called Japan so that the other nation could see little America. Prussia and Spain, being part of France's bad touch trio, had been notified, and they arrived to spend time with the little nation. Prussia had passed the time by telling stories of little America to the rest of the nations, getting the nations anxious to see America. It came to their surprise when the door opened, and an angry looking Sealand was carrying a very sad looking America on his hip. Sealand stomped by the nations without even a glance in their direction. The four nations looked at the boy in shock, unsure if they were to approach him and see what the matter was. Upon hearing the door slam close behind them, they decided it was best that they didn't.

France stepped in with a few baggage's in hand, looking a little distressed as he stared down the hallway. Prussia and Spain jumped up to crowd France while Canada and Japan decided to look in the direction the children had disappeared to.

"What the heck happened to the kid?" Prussia asked.

"He did not take being separated from Angleterre well," France responded.

"Amigos... didn't he look like he did after the Revolution?" Spain asked, looking sympathetic down the hallway.

The two other nations who had been allies to America during the American Revolution looked contemplative. Yes; he did look just as upset as he did after the Revolution. Japan, easily considered America's best friend just after England, stepped towards the room the children had disappeared into. He could hear America's crying, which caused the older nation to feel sympathetic. He raised his hand and knocked gently on the door. It was thrust open by Sealand, who didn't look pleased. Behind him, Japan could make out a very sad looking America.

"What do you want?" Sealand demanded.

"I wish to see America," Japan requested with a small bow.

Sealand's eyes narrowed, causing Japan to stare in surprise. He had never seen the boy glare like that, and it caused Japan to feel a bit afraid. He was about to slam the door shut when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he found America staring up at him, shaking his head.

"Fine," Sealand sighed, glaring at Japan before opening the door more.

"Thank you," Japan said as he bowed.

Sealand crossed his arms and turned away from Japan and Canada, the latter appearing behind the Asian nation.

"Are you okay America?" Canada asked as he bent down to look at his twin brother.

The polar bear tilted his head upon seeing America, but stayed silent.

"England made me leave," America muttered as he rubbed the sides of his eyes.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Japan said soothingly.

"No he doesn't! England is a jerk!" Sealand said angrily from his place at the bed.

"I don't know why my brother's mad at me," America said as he sniffed pathetically.

"Engrand isn't mad at you, America," Japan said. "He cares about you deepry."

"He made me leave," America protested.

"I'm sure it was for a good reason," Canada said.

"No it isn't," America muttered. "Why can't I just stay with big brother. Why does he make me leave?"

"It's for your own good, America," Canada said.

America frowned and shook his head, but he didn't add anything to the conversation. By that time, the Bad Touch Trio had arrived, looking down at the boy in sympathy.

"Amigos, how about I make some food for you all?" Spain asked in hopes to brighten the mood. "What would you like America?"

The little nation stayed quiet, looking up at Spain with saddened eyes. When he didn't answer, France decided to step in.

"How about some hamburgers? They're your favorite, right America?" France asked.

America didn't look up at France or Spain, staring at the floor instead. Spain just decided to take it as a yes and left the room, finding the situation awkward. Prussia decided to step in and sat next to the kid.

"It'll be alright America. The awesome me and his friends are here to make you smile," Prussia said in an attempt to make America smile.

America didn't smile; he couldn't to look sad. Sealand, having come out of his anger, saw that the other nations were trying their best to make America happy, so he stopped his anger and calmed down.

"We have some games we can play," France said.

"Yeah. Let's play some games," Sealand said with a smile.

America looked at Sealand with some surprise, but he decided to shake it off and nodded, gripping the hand Sealand had offered him. Canada smiled sadly at his older brother, who was rubbing at his eyes.

"What sort of games can we play?" America asked in a small voice.

France smiled sadly at the young nation and went off to find a board game that would preoccupy the boy's attention long enough to rid him of his sorrow over their separation.

* * *

It was midnight in the England manor, and the only occupant sat in his normal chair, staring sadly at an album dedicated to him and America. The album ranged to photos in sepia, black and white, and modern day. A few photos were taken of oil paintings that England had commissioned when America was a little lad. Tears were in England's green orbs as he stared at them. It pained him to have to lose a young America once again.

"I'm sorry America," England whispered into the empty home. "It's for your own good."

* * *

**This sounded rush, didn't it? Darn it! I thought I'd gotten better at that. Anyways, I feel bad for doing this to America. I just figured at that age he'd have a freak out. I also figured Sealand would be protective of his friends, so that's why he reacted the way he did. How will America and England survive?**


	7. Diverting Attention

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Yeah, I'm afraid the first two lines are still very robotic. I'm sorry about that. Anywhos, moving right along. I'm sorry for making England and America go through the torment that they (or at least England as far as canon is concerned) went through some time ago. I am one of those people who enjoy the hurt/comfort stories, and seem to be pretty good at it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so must I really do this? What do you think I own? Definitely not Hetalia.**

**Chapter Seven: **Diverting Attention

* * *

France awoke the next morning feeling more tired than he had ever felt before in his life. He knew the cause of it almost immediately, and resisted a groan as the sun's rays began to peek in through the glass. France, Canada, and Sealand had entertained America into the night, hoping to keep his mind off of England. Spain, Japan, and Prussia had clocked out at about 9 PM, leaving the three to deal with America. It seemed that all had been fine, but by fifteen to ten, they had found America trying to sneak out of the front door to make a mad dash for England's manor. They had to reinforce the doors and windows, all while dealing with a screaming America who wasn't afraid to unleash his sea of tears. Sealand had been the only one to keep a good hold on the screaming child when he decided to throw a powerful fit. Canada and France did all they could to lullaby the child to sleep, but none of that worked since all the lullabies had reminded America of when England used to sing him to sleep. After much coaxing and many tears later, America fell asleep due to exhaustion at around 4 AM. Rolling over to check on his alarm clock, he was horrified to discover that the time was only 6:45 AM.

_Les horreurs,_ he thought to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

He was kept awake by the soft tip-toeing against his hard-wood floors. Curious, he got out of his bed and headed for his door. He opened it carefully to keep it silent, and stuck his head out. He had a clear view down the hallway, and found little America, still in his pajamas, at the phone, a small frown set on his face. France wondered briefly how he had managed to work the phone, but guessed that he still retained some of his modern day memories. Being a nation full of people who used their phones every day, America probably still remembered how to use them. And the fact that he had England on speed-dial must have made it easier for the child-turned super nation. France watched quietly as America stood with the phone against his ear. The boy's frown deepened as tears began to form. France was surprised to see that the boy still had tears to cry.

"Please pick up," America said pitifully. "Please big brother. I want to come home. Please? I promise I'll be better. I'll be a good little brother. Please let me come home. I miss you and love you lots."

France's heart was ripped out of his chest when he heard America's pitifully sad plea. The boy stood standing with tears in silence before giving up and hanging up the phone. A sad sniffle sounded within the home, and France couldn't stand to see the boy in so much pain. He understood England's reasonings for separating the two, but did he have to do it like this? France stepped out of his room and headed for the boy, quickly pulling him into a hug. The boy stiffened in his arms, but calmed down once he realized that it was a friend who was holding him. America leaned his forehead against France's shoulder, his tears falling without a sound. France closed his eyes and did his best to release a comforting air as he held the boy.

"Why won't he let me come home?" America asked sadly. "Doesn't he want me to come home?"

"It's not that Angleterre doesn't want you in his home, Amerique," France said comfortingly to the boy. "He is going through... trouble right now."

"Why won't he let me help him!" America demanded, looking up at France with frantic eyes.

"It is... a personal matter he must deal with," France responded.

"That's stupid! I can help!" America argued.

"I know you can Amerique," France said with a small smile. "But this is just something England needs to do. He doesn't hate you though. You shouldn't think that."

"I just want to be with big brother," America whispered pathetically.

"I know little one," France said as he picked up the child. "I know."

* * *

England sat staring at his answering machine, listening to America's little voice over the line. It pained him to hear the voice since his whole life had been committed to protecting his little brother when he was a colony. And now to hear him sound so heartbroken... When the message finished, England replayed the message, listening to America all over again.

* * *

Sealand was heaven sent, France decided as they sat around the breakfast table at a more reasonable time. France had managed to get America to fall asleep, and at 9 AM, the occupants of the home were situated around the table having a filling breakfast. America had pushed around the food offered to him, but with Sealand's coaxing, the little boy ate his food slowly. Neither France nor Canada were going to speculate about this behavior; they were happy to see the boy eat. Both nations knew they had to keep America's attention away from the separation he was still suffering from.

"Want to play in the yard today America?" Sealand asked, striking up a conversation with the boy.

America nodded his head with a small, "Mhm."

"We can play a game of hide-and-seek," Canada offered.

"M'kay," America muttered quietly again.

The three nations glanced at each other in concern but didn't dare push America. The young nation would be better with careful vigilance. After breakfast, the four nations (and the bear) headed outside to play a fun game of hide-and-seek. It only took a few moments before America got into the fun. A smile crossed his face as he ran to catch the other players who were hiding within the yard. It made the trio happy to see America smiling and laughing like his sadness was gone.

At lunchtime, France and Canada went to make lunch while America, Sealand, and Kumajirou sat on the front porch. Sealand was rubbing Kumajirou's stomach while America sat next to him.

"Hey Sealand. Will we be friends forever?" America asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Of course we will," Sealand said, pausing his action. He looked over at America curiously, a little concerned when he saw the sad look in America's eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't think I have a lot of friends," America said. "And the few who are... they leave me."

"Well I'm your friend no matter what!" Sealand declared as he stood to his feet.

America looked up at his friend with teary eyes.

"Really?" America asked.

"Of course," Sealand said as he held out his pinky. "I pinky swear."

America grinned and locked his pinky with Sealand's.

"Okay, pinky swear," he said with obvious happiness in his voice.

Sealand grinned at his friend, happy to see the boy smiling again. Kumajirou just stared at them. Feeling like he was left out, he pushed his head against America's leg. America smiled down at the domestic bear and wrapped his arms around the bear's neck.

"It's okay Kuma! We'll be your friends forever too!" America said with a smile.

The polar bear's nose gave a small twitch, but he accepted the attention America and Sealand were giving him. Canada came to collect them, happy to see America still in his cheerful mood. Lunch was peaceful and full of more chatter than breakfast, which helped brighten everyone's moods. Just as the older nations were cleaning up, a knock at the front door called their attention. France, curious about who would be at his door, headed into the parlor room and opened the door.

If it were the movies, there would have been rain, and the guest at the door would be drenched in water. But it wasn't the movies; it was real life. The weather outside was beautifully perfect, and the guest was dry. France stared in shock at England, who looked so pitiful that it made France uncomfortable. Canada peeked his head around the corner, but after seeing who it was, Canada ushered Sealand and America further into the kitchen.

"Is there something you want, mon ami?" France asked the nation in front of him.

"I... I was wondering if America was here," England requested as he looked towards his shoes.

"Perhaps, but would do you want with him?" France asked, making sure his body blocked the entrance into his home.

"I just... wanted to see him," England explained, sounding so sad.

"I can't let you do that Angleterre. We've just got Amerique to smile again, and I'm not about to let you ruin that!" France said, growing protective of America.

France discovered in that moment that it was possible for someone who was already pitiful to look even more pathetic. England wouldn't raise his eyes to meet France's; his eyes were already filling with enough guilt that it would suffocate France.

"I understand," England responded, turning to walk back to the car he had used to arrive at France's home.

France bit his bottom lip in an attempt to not call England back. However, it wasn't his voice that had made England stop in his place...

"Big brother?"

...It was Amrica's voice. America had managed to get past Canada and heard England's voice just as the older nation was about to turn away. Full of hope, America squeezed past France's person and came to look at his older brother, who looked sadly back at the nation. America stepped forward and latched his hand into England's hand. Sealand had followed America and was now standing in front of France, glaring angrily at England.

"Are you here to stay with us big brother?" America asked, his tiny voice hopeful.

England looked at America before shaking his head sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't America. I just came to see you," England responded.

"Well... can I go home with you then?" America asked.

Once again, England shook his head, causing America's smile to drop.

"I'm... I'm afraid it would not be the best thing to do," England responded.

"But why not big brother?" America asked sadly.

"It... it would be for the best," England responded.

"Please! I can help you with whatever is bothering you!" America responded frantically.

"I know you can America," England said sadly as he knelt in front of his former colony. "I know you can, but..."

"Why don't you stay with us Angleterre? I am sure Canada and I will be able to keep a close eye on you," France responded, hating to see America's pouting lip.

America's eyes widened in hope and looked back to England, tugging his hand slightly.

"See? You can stay here with us!" America said hopefully. "Please big brother! Please!"

England's heart broke, and tears began to form in his eyes. It hurt, because this dependency America needed from him would change the next day. Still... England caved in and nodded. America's eyes brightened and a grin formed on his face. He quickly pulled England into a hug and laid his head against his chest.

Canada, France, and Sealand watched the intimate moment with skeptical eyes. They weren't going to say anything to America that would cause the boy to go into hysterics. America urged England into France's home, determined to get the five of them to play a fun game while keeping England within his reach.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to sleep," America complained as England tucked in America. "Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not," England responded. "You've already stayed up longer than normal."

"But I wanna stay up more," America continued to complain. "I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave," England whispered sadly.

"Promise?" America asked as his eyes began to close.

"I promise," England responded, bending down to peck America on his forehead.

"Okay," America whispered as he fell asleep.

England stared at America sadly. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him, and so he turned around to stare at Sealand. The boy was glaring at England, and the man knew he deserved it.

"I don't know why America still cares about you, especially after what happend yesterday. If you ever do something like that to him again-"

"The situation won't rise up. He's returning to normal tomorrow," England responded to Sealand's threat.

"What?" Sealand said in surprise.

"I placed a spell on him seven days ago," England answered. "It will wear off tomorrow morning. He will be back to his normal self."

"You mean..."

"He'll no longer be this age," England responded.

Sealand's eyes saddened. He knew their time wouldn't last long, but he hadn't thought that America would return to normal so quickly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see England staring down at him sympathetically.

"It'll be alright Sealand," England said.

Sealand's shoulders sagged but he nodded numbly.

"Yeah. Maybe," he muttered.

"You should go to bed as well. It's late, and from what France mentioned to mean, none of you went to bed until 3:30," England said.

"Yeah," Sealand muttered again.

England offered Sealand a rare, warm smile and headed out of the room. Sealand changed into his night gear and laid in his bed, staring at the little boy sadly. By day break, the boy would turn back into the young adult he was. Sealand would miss their adventures and playtimes. The memories of their week together ran through Sealand's mind as forced himself asleep.

* * *

**Alright, so I broke down and had England go to America. What can I say?**

**Anyways, we only have one chapter left. I'm really happy and thankful for everyone who read and reviewed (or just read). I hope to see you read future Hetalia fanfics from me!**


	8. Back to Normal

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter. I'm happy to see everyone survived the heartbreaking moment and was able to read and review. We're at our last chapter; let's see how this goes.**

**Chapter Eight: **Back to Normal

* * *

Sealand had a terrible night; he didn't fall asleep. It was why he was up early, curled in the spare bed in France's summer home. Biting his lip, Sealand peaked over the side of his shoulder to look at the bed beside him. The body that was curled within the covers was no longer a small child; he was at his proper age, which made Sealand's heart ache. He knew America had to return to the right age, but he didn't want to lose his friend. He had come to care for the young America, but now that was over. America was normal again, and who knows if he'd remembered that for a short time, he and America had acted like best friends. He turned in his bed to face America just as the door opened. Sealand quickly closed his eyes so that he could feign sleep. He peeked his eye open and watched as England stepped into the room. England looked just as sad as Sealand felt. He stepped forward and covered America up since the blankets had been thrown askew by the sleeping nation sometime in the middle of the night. He gave a small smile to the sleeping nation and placed something on the bedside. With his business done, he left the room, closing the door quietly. Sealand frowned lightly but watched America begin to stir.

The super power nation blinked as he looked to the ceiling. Finding it to be a bit blurry, he began to look for his glasses. He grabbed them and placed them on his nose, making the scenery clearer. He took in his surroundings, and to his right, he found Sealand still sleeping in the spare bed. Blinking, America just stared at the micro nation.

"So it wasn't a dream," he muttered under his breath.

He pushed the covers off of him and got out of the spare bed. He moved through the room quietly; he didn't want to wake up Sealand. Little did he know, Sealand was awake and watching his every move. Getting up himself, Sealand decided to follow America, keeping as quiet as possible as he followed America down the hallway and towards the living room. He stopped just at the corner of the hallway and peeked around the side, watching America approach England. The older nation hadn't responded at first, but did when America tapped him on his back. England jumped in shock before turning to look at his former colony.

"You're awake early," England commented.

America just stared at England without his normal facade, causing England to tense slightly.

"America?" England asked again.

"Are we still brothers?" America asked, not sounding as cocky or loud as he normally is.

England tensed slightly, causing Sealand to frown in puzzlement. Throughout the whole week, England had addressed America has his little brother, yet now he wasn't acknowledging it? What was wrong with him? Why was there a look of pain in his eyes? America kept a careful stare on England, waiting for the old nation to answer. England's shoulders finally sagged as he released a sigh.

"So you do remember all of it," England muttered, looking away from America as he placed his hands on his hips. America didn't say a thing; he just kept pinning England, waiting for him to answer. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," America answered, and did Sealand hear right? America just sounded like he was hurt.

England must have heard it too because his eyes widened in shock. Closing his eyes, he gave a nod.

"I still consider you my little brother, even though you no longer want to be since the Revolution," England said.

Sealand's eyes widened and he had to bite his lip to not gasp. He thankfully went unheard as the men continued to stare at each other. America's head titled downward a little.

"I still consider you my big brother," America said in such a sad voice one would have thought he was little America again.

England looked shocked as he stared at the depressed-looking America. His blue eyes were watery, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

"I thought if I told you that I didn't want to be your brother, you'd let me go and let me be my own nation. I wanted to prove to you that I could be as strong and great as you were," America explained. "But... you didn't stop being my big brother. The week reminded me how much I missed and needed you back then. I thought I didn't because you always left me to grow up on my own... but the truth is, I don't like being alone. I missed you when I was little, and even now, I miss the way you'd scold me for ruining something of yours."

The tears finally began to fall, causing England to react without thinking; he reached forward and pulled America to him. It was a little awkward since America was taller than him, but it worked; America laid his head against England's shoulder and began to cry. Sealand watched sadly.

"It's alright America," England said soothingly. "I'm sorry for making you feel alone, but you haven't been. I've been by your side no matter what, and nothing will change that. You're my little brother, no matter what _anyone_ says."

If America said anything, Sealand didn't hear it. England was busy soothing America, not seeing Sealand hiding against the wall. Deciding he'd seen enough (and was happy for America), Sealand quickly went back to their room to dress. Maybe Canada was up so that Sealand could play with Kumajirou.

* * *

Breakfast had been silent with minimum conversation. Sealand, sitting Kumajirou in his lap, kept quiet, as did England and America. No one commented on the fact that America's eyes looked red and puffy. Things seemed to get back to normal when France made a comment about how great he was at cooking, causing England to respond in a good-nature argument. It broke the ice and allowed everyone to feel calmer; only Sealand and America stayed quiet. Sealand finished early, leaving the table with the polar bear still in his arms. He exited the home and sat on the stairs on the front porch. He didn't know how long he'd sat there before he felt a presence next to him. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he found that it was America, sitting with his arms on his knees. Neither of them spoke as they stared out at the blue sky.

"I remember the week," America spoke up.

"Really?" Sealand asked, feigning surprise.

America nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to say, thanks for being a friend to me," America said. "I never had any friends at that age."

"Really?" Sealand asked in surprise, looking over at America.

America nodded again.

"Yeah. I didn't get to play with the colonists my age because most of my colonists were adults. And if there were any kids in the nearest village, they were working or in school," America responded.

"That's sad," Sealand said. "Didn't you get out much as a child?"

America shook his head, "England said it was too dangerous. I was still a new nation, and other nations may have wanted to kidnap me from England."

Sealand nodded.

"So... do you still remember the promise then?" Sealand asked.

America nodded, grinning at Sealand with his usual smile.

"Of course dude. You and I are now friends forever because I never go back on my promise," America said with a grin.

Sealand grinned and wrapped his arms around America's neck in a hug. The poor polar bear was left to be squished between the nation and micro nation.

* * *

"Are you two all packed?" England asked as the duo walked towards him.

England had already started the car and watched as the two stepped out of the front door and towards him.

"Mhm," the two boys said, both holding a suitcase in their hands.

"Good. Say goodbye to France and Canada," England instructed.

The two boys turned to France and Canada who were seeing them off.

"Thanks for having us over dudes!" America said with a grin, back to his obnoxious self.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Sealand said with a smile.

"It was no trouble," Canada said in his quiet voice.

"Come back anytime if you want good food," France called.

"Shut up frog," England responded, opening the trunk door to let the boys drop the baggage's in.

Sealand and America grinned to themselves as France laughed. They quickly climbed into the car and allowed England to take off. It wouldn't take long for them to get back to England's home, even with the traffic.

"I've already informed Sweden that he can pick you up. He says he'll be by shortly," England informed the micro nation. "That should give you enough time to pack the rest of your things."

"Fine," Sealand said with a sigh.

England ignored the sigh as he drove them home. When they arrived back, America helped Sealand pack up the rest of his clothing. They were moving as slowly as they could to spend more time together as they retold some of their adventures from the week.

"Man, my boss isn't going to be too happy when I get in touch with him," America commented as Sealand finished.

"What's the worst he can do?"

"True," America responded.

"Sealand! Sweden's here!" England called.

"Coming!" Sealand responded as he grabbed his suitcase and headed out of the room with America following.

Low and behold, Sweden was standing near the front doorway with England beside him. Sealand grinned and ran to his adoptive father, wrapping his arms around him once he was close enough. Being away from his father for nearly a week was enough to make him miss him. Sweden, not one for giving public affections, patted his son on his back.

"Ready to go home?" Sweden questioned.

"Mhm," Sealand said with a smile.

He turned and hugged America goodbye, earning a hug back. Sweden took this time to grab Sealand's luggage and place it in the car.

"Make sure you keep in contact with me!" America said.

"Of course," Sealand responded, turning to regard England.

England gave Sealand a rare smile and handed him an envelope. Sealand blinked at in puzzlement and looked up at England.

"Consider it a thank you for being by America's side during the week," England said cryptically.

Sealand just grinned, "It wasn't any problem. See ya around, jerk England."

England released a good-nature sigh and watched the boy leave the house and jump into the car. When Sweden drove away from the home to head for the airport, Sealand took that time to open the envelope had handed him. Opening it, he unfolded the letter inside. Blinking, he read through it before his eyes widened in surprise.

"No way," he muttered as a smile crossed his face. "No way!"

"What's the matter?" Sweden asked, side-glancing at his son.

"I'm invited to the next meeting!" Sealand said with a wide grin. "I've been acknowledged!"

* * *

**How was that everyone? I hope it was good for everyone. I planned this from the beginning. So in this I had England, Germany, America, and by extent, Japan, Canada, France, Spain, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and N. and S. Italy acknowledge Sealand's existence as a nation. I know that's a lot, and you may be wondering why the others are included. I shall explain:**

**England and America are obvious. Germany would be influenced by Prussia to do so. Sweden and Finland would already, so that's them. Japan and Canada would because of America, and France would because of Canada. Latvia (once he got out of Russia's shadows) would support him, and Switzerland would because Liechtenstein would and have her brother support her. N. Italy would support Sealand because of Germany and Japan, and S. Italy would because of his brother. Spain would support because of Prussia, S. Italy, and France.**

**So yeah. In real life, only Germany and England seemed to show Sealand some independence. Here's the direct quote from Wikipedia:** Roy Bates claims it is de facto recognized by Germany as they have sent a diplomat to the micro nation, and by the United Kingdom after an English court ruled it did not have jurisdiction over Sealand**. No one really uses this as proof of Sealand's independence, but it gave me some inspiration for the story's ending.**

**I have become sold on the idea of Prussia as a babysitter to Sealand and a little America. Also, I'm still planning on writing that **_Digimon_** story because I've become sold on that idea to. Who knows when you'll see that though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
